The Millenium Wife
by Sailor-Serenity49
Summary: Yami decides he needs a new wife. The only problem is that it's Rachel, from the Animorphs
1. To Domino City, we go

Disclaimer: I don't own the Animorphs or Yu-Gi-Oh, though I wish I did, because I love them, and I'd be RICH!  
  
The Millenium Wife  
  
Rachel's POV  
  
Hi, my name is Rachel. Just Rachel, only Rachel. We were waiting in Cassie's Barn, where we normally meet, just hanging around until Erek, the Chee, came.  
  
"And I'm telling you, that Ax finally figured out what the word 'throw-up' means! He ate twenty cinnamon buns!" Marco, going on and on with his lame jokes.  
  
"Shut up, Marco" I yelled as I threw some hay at him. Bullseye. Marco was about to pick up Horse Manure, when Erek came to the barn. Erek is a Chee, long story.  
  
" The yeerks are moving" he calmly said.  
  
Where? Tobias asked. Typical Tobias. Sometimes I wish he would just get trapped in morph, again, as a human. But he doesn't want to, because then he's out of the fight, for good. The fight between good and evil. Against the yeerks. A yeerk is a large parasite that crawls in your ear, and controls you every move, while you cower in the back of your skull.  
  
"Domino City" He calmly replied.  
  
Sorry it's so short. I'm thinking up Chapter 2! 


	2. Meeting Yugi

Disclaimer: Everyone knows it, I don't own the Animorphs or Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Normal POV  
  
Yugi got home from school, when he noticed that Yami was acting really strange.  
  
"What's wrong Yami?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's just that I'm lonely," he replied.  
  
"Lonely! How can you be lonely? I'm always here!"  
  
"When I was pharaoh, I had a wife. I wish I had one now."  
  
"Oh, I get it. If I got you a wife, though, how could you get her in the Millenium Puzzle?" Yugi questioned.  
  
"Trust me, I can get her in. Will you help look for a wife?" Yami asked.  
  
"Sure! I'll." right in the middle of the sentence, Yugi noticed a tall, blonde-haired girl.  
  
"That could be the one I'm looking for!" Yami said eagerly.  
  
Rachel's POV  
  
I had just gotten out of that terrible cockroach morph, when I noticed a mall. As I was heading there, I bumped into a short kid with big hair.  
  
"Sorry! My mistake! I was looking away!" the kid said.  
  
*Well, at least he's friendly, * I thought.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I didn't see you because of your ." I replied. I was going to say height, but Cassie put her hand over my mouth.  
  
Don't talk to anyone! Tobias said. If he is a controller, you wouldn't want to make him mad! I was surprised that Tobias would say that. It sounded like something Jake would say, but then I realized he was agitated because there were pidgeons everywhere.  
  
"Rachel's really sorry," Cassie said quickly. "By the way, could you direct us to Domino High School? We need to enroll."  
  
"Domino High School, that's where I go to school!" the boy said.  
  
"Really? I didn't know you were high school level" I said, surveying his height. " What's your name?"  
  
"Yugi," the boy replied. " Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow!" Yugi said.  
  
"Follow him, Tobias, to make sure that he's not a controller," Jake said when he was sure that Yugi couldn't hear him.  
  
  
  
Hope you liked Chapter 2! Please Review! 


	3. School Days

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! To answer yamachan*is my*man's question, I didn't read #52, though I did read #54, and your right, they are good together and really love each other. If anything else isn't right in the story, post it on the review page.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot. If someone wants a similar plot, ask on my review page! Don't worry, I'm flexible!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rachel's POV  
  
I've watched the short boy for three days, and he's okay Tobias said with a sigh. "Did you at all lose him?" Jake asked.  
  
Jake, with eyes better than binoculars, how could I miss him? Tobias asked with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"I get your point, sorry" Jake snapped. He was tired. We were all tired. School was going to start today, and we hadn't gotten any sleep. We were searching for Yeerks and we had nowhere to stay.  
  
"Man, I can't believe ALL of the hotels were booked! We can'' hide Ax forever!" Marco whined.  
  
Ah, guys, people are going into school. The quickest way to get there is to fly Tobias said very quickly, almost as if he were nervous. We got to Domino High in 15 minutes and demorphed right on time for the first bell to ring.  
  
"Class, we have some foreign exchange students here, I'm Mrs. Haruna (A/N They don't ever specify Yugi's teachers name, so I'm using Serena's teachers name from Sailor Moon, sorry!) and you are."  
  
"I'm Jake, and this is my cousin, Rachel, and our friends Marco, Cassie, Erik, and Philip (A/N If you've ever read Animorphs #8, then You would know that Philip is Ax) Jake replied, trying not to sound tired.  
  
"Okay, Jake, you may sit by Seto, Marco, you can sit by Tristan, Cassie, you may sit by Tea, Erik, you may sit by Ryou, Philip, you may sit by Joey, and Rachel, you may sit by Yugi," Mrs. Haruna said, pointing to everyone. As soon as I sat by Yugi, I knew something weird would happen. Luckily, Tobias was supposed to watch us, but where was he. 


End file.
